


The inevitable

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Jealous James Bond, M/M, Oblivious Q, Pining, Possessive James Bond, james being anything but subtle, so basically everyone knows but Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay… this is getting weird”, Tanner was standing next to Alec and Moneypenny who were watching something with amused grins on their faces. R was also with them, but she didn’t have any idea what they were talking about. “Since when does 007 let someone -besides M- talk to him like that?”<br/>Moneypenny laughed. “It’s really simple, actually.”<br/>“Since that skinny, beautiful boy became our Quartermaster”, Alec added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inevitable

“Okay… this is getting weird”, Tanner was standing next to Alec and Moneypenny who were watching something with amused grins on their faces. R was also with them, but she didn’t have any idea what they were talking about. “Since when does 007 let someone -besides M- talk to him like that?”

Moneypenny laughed. “It’s really simple, actually.”

“Since that skinny, beautiful boy became our Quartermaster”, Alec added.

“So this is why you all are here?” asked Tanner, looking suspiciously at both of them.

“Can somebody tell me what’s going on?” interrupted R. She was confused, still wondering why they all were watching 007 and Q discussing about the equipment. Well, she had to admit it was really amusing watching his boss growling at a double-oh agent and even she and the others watched sometimes, though they were more subtle about it.

“You’ll get it soon, dear”, Moneypenny winked at her. Then she turned to look at Tanner again. “Actually I just heard that Bond had returned from his last mission and I knew the first thing he’d do was to come here to upset Q. So I couldn’t help but to come to see it for myself.”

“So you’re saying that…” Tanner seemed to reconsider what he was going to say and interrupted himself. “But how does he manage to break every single thing Q makes for him? I mean I know he’s reckless and doesn’t really care much about the equipment but none of the other agents manage that level of destruction, even at their most dangerous mission. For example you, Alec; you always return your weapons just fine. So I don’t understand how on earth Bond–”

“Because he does it on purpose”, interrupted Alec.

“Of course he bloody does”, said Moneypenny, smiling.

Tanner and R were looking confused again.

“What? Why?” Tanner really started to think this was all a silly joke.

“He wants attention”, 006 answered, like it was quite obvious.

“Now that doesn’t make any sense”, R said, then she looked at Alec like she was apologizing for his words. “No offense 006, but why does 007 would want attention if he always gets it. I mean he’s one of the best agents we have and also… well, he is charming”, she added, blushing.

“He doesn’t want attention from just anybody, he only wants _his_ attention”, Moneypenny said while looking at the pale young man with glasses and wild, lovely hair. He was, at the moment, making angry motions at Bond with his elegant hands and growling at him. Clearly, he was saying something not quite flattering at the agent but it was difficult for them to actually hear. “Now shush all of you and let me listen!”

“I told you to return them in one piece not to return only one piece!” Luckily for them, Q decided it was the perfect moment to raise his voice. He was looking at something in his palm and then at Bond, who couldn’t –and probably didn’t want to- hide his amusement.  Q was still angry, they could all tell by the way his cheeks and his neck turned bright red. But Bond didn’t seem bothered by it; he even looked like he was enjoying the moment.

“I can make it up to you”, offered the agent, his blue eyes shining in anticipation. “Maybe take you out—“

“Not interested”, was the sharp, quickly response. Q returned to his desk and look down at his computer like it was the only thing in the room. Suddenly, everyone who was watching tried to keep doing their work as if they hadn’t been looking at all in the first place. “Now, 007, I have so much work to do, so please get out.”

Once Bond did as he was told, Tanner let himself blink a few times, because he still had trouble processing everything that had just happened.

“I’m not trying to justify James actions, but I can understand why he enjoys doing that”, said Alec. “The Quartermaster does really look cute when he gets mad.”

All of them looked at him with curious looks on their faces. Moneypenny even arched her eyebrows at him.

“Oh, stop it. You know I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I’m not blind, you know”, 006 blurted out. “Please don’t tell James I said it, he would kill me.”

“Wait a second, so this… that means Bond is…?” Tanner didn’t even finish the sentence because he wasn’t entirely sure what had happened.

“Yes”, said Moneypenny, nodding. “He is completely besotted.”

* * *

 Q rolled his eyes when he saw Bond with a sniper in his hands; he was looking through the scope, like he was ready to shoot. The Quartermaster sighed and approached him. Without a word, he took the sniper of Bond’s hands. “No, this one is not for you. This is for 006.”

“Did you make this for Alec?” A frown appeared on the agent’s face. “Why?”

“Because he actually brings back all of his equipment, so I know I can trust him with this”, answered Q, leaving the weapon on the table behind him. “Also, he brought me chocolate yesterday.”

“He’s bringing you gifts? Why is he doing that?” Bond wasn’t smiling this time, he didn’t even look amused.

“Maybe because he is kind and he does really care about what I do here”, Q said, frowning as well.

“I care about you”, Bond replied, serious. “And I appreciate what you do. I think you’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met.”

Despite of himself, Q was flattered, but tried not to show it.

The grin that appeared on Bond’s face told him that the agent knew exactly what was going on in his mind. He took a step closer. “I also think that you’re gorgeous and you look really cute when you’re concentrated at work, sitting in front of your laptop and even when you’re being rude with me.”

The Quartermaster blushed and Bond’s smile became wider.

“Stop the flirting, I don’t like it.”

“I’m just telling the truth”, Bond replied. He seemed willing to close the distance between them but Q managed to escape just in time.

Two weeks after that Bond started to come every single day –even if he didn’t have to– and sat next to Q just to watch him work. The Quartermaster was annoyed at first, but with the time he started to get use to it. He began to enjoy the other man’s company.

“Stop looking at me, 007, you’re distracting me”, hissed Q one day.

“My name is James”, replied the agent, grinning. “And I always watch you, even when you think I’m not.”

“That’s creepy”, Q pointed out. He wanted to sound serious and upset, but he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his mouth.

“I know.”

Then Bond started to bring him tea. Bloody tea. And he somehow had managed to learn how to make it just as Q like it. That was really difficult to resist.

* * *

 

 

 

“Bond is serious this time, isn’t he?” Tanner commented next to Moneypenny. They were in the cafeteria.

“He is”, she nodded. “He stopped flirting; he hadn’t slept with women since he met Q. He doesn’t even look interested in that anymore.”

“But he’s more possessive and jealous now, I can tell you that”, added Alec, while he was sitting next to Tanner.

“I told you not to give Q those chocolates”, Moneypenny reminded him, amused.

“I just wanted to be kind”, Alec protested. “James asked me what were my intentions with Q, but despite I insisted that I was being friendly and that he didn’t keep arguing, I know he’s still mad.”

“It’s because he’s afraid”, Moneypenny pointed out. “Don’t worry; he’ll realize that you have no intentions of stealing his Quartermaster. He’s just being silly, like a teenager with his first crush.”

 “Well now I feel sorry for 007”, everyone looked at R when she arrived. “Because my boss could be really clever when it has to do with technology and he certainly is a genius, but he has no clue when it comes to human contact.”

“Just give him time, he’ll notice”, Moneypenny said. “Also, I think it’s good for Bond to make a real effort this time.”

* * *

 

 Q might not have realized yet but everyone else did. It was clear for all of them that it would be really stupid to hurt, upset or flirt with the Quartermaster. None wanted a really pissed double-oh agent coming after them, especially and agent who had a license to kill.

It was also clear that the only person allowed to order Bond or argue with him without getting hurt in the process was Q. He even had managed –to M’s shock- to make the agent do his paperwork.

Bond was the only one who could make Q return to his house to rest. And he made sure to bring food to Q’s workplace so the genius didn’t starve to death while he was concentrated on a new project.

* * *

 

 “Well at least you bring a gun in one piece, 007”, said Q, smiling at Bond.

“James”, was the agent’s reply.

Q rolled his eyes. But, finally, gave in.

“I’m actually proud of you, James”, Q added, looking at the weapon, missing Bond’s tender look. Suddenly, the agent closed the distance between then and kissed him on the forehead.

The Quartermaster face was completely red.

“What are you doing? You can’t–“, but he was interrupted by a second kiss on the nose.

“Let me take you out to dinner”, said Bond, looking, for the first time, vulnerable.

Q bit his lip and looked at the ground.

“I’m not looking for a one night stand, James”, he warned him.

“Neither do I”, Bond replied and when Q arched and eyebrow at him in disbelief, the agent took him by the waist kissed him on the lips, quickly, softly. “Not with you. Never with you. I’m actually kind of smitten with you to the point I’m delusional and I think I can convince you to move to my place so I can wake up next to you for the rest of my life. But I didn’t tell you this before because I was afraid that could be overwhelming for you to the point to scare you off even before our first date. I still think so, if I’m completely honest.”

Q shivered into Bond’s arms, still processing what he had just heard. Then, after a few minutes of silence, in which the agent was started to get worried, Q took his decision, but instead of saying something, he kissed Bond.

“Let’s have dinner. I’m starving”, Q said, over Bond’s lips, making him smile again.

* * *

 

“I thought it would never happen” commented R when she sat at the table with Alec, Tanner and Moneypenny.

“I’m just glad that this finally ended”, said Alec.

“I’m gonna missed it, actually”, Moneypenny smiled. “It was something funny to watch.”

Tanner just rolled his eyes.


End file.
